Deny Destiny
by sN0w
Summary: Harry was killed in his final battle with Voldemort but is Voldemort really dead? Ginny, now in her 7th year, is the Quidditch Captain. Slytherin has a new SeekerCaptain, Tom Yorke who has a mysterious past. When Tom's identity gets revealed Ginny wished


_The rain was pouring hard and Harry was badly wounded. Lord Voldemort was also badly wounded, but if he was in pain he didn't show it. He kept the same evil grin on his face as if he had won already. Ginny, on the other hand, laid almost lifeless on the ground close to Harry and do Wormtail's dead body. Her eyes twitched and as she lifted her head up, she saw the two looking at each other both rather maniacally._

_"You...You killed my parents!" Harry took his wand out his tattered robes and directly pointed it to Voldemort. "You killed Sirius and put my friends in danger! I can not allow you to harm any of my loved ones anymore." Harry glared at him in pure disgust. _

_Voldemort kept his cocky grin on his face." Silly boy, you do know that you can't defeat me. I know about the prophecy." Voldemort's scratchy voice echoed all over the empty street at Godric's Hollow. _

_"If you know the prophecy then you do know one of us has to die. I'm going to make sure it's you." Voldemort gave off a high-pitched shrieking laughter, which made Harry twitch a little bit. "Why are you laughing you...bastard?!"_

_"The prophecy is no more use to me. It doesn't matter if I died, I never die, Potter!" Voldemort also took his wand out and pointed it to Harry. "What do you think you'll accomplish from this? You can't kill me! You'll only destroy yourself." Voldemort gave another shrill of laughter and looked at Ginny, lying down on the ground._

_Harry moved in front of Ginny to protect her. "I don't care if I get killed just as long as you die with me." Harry pointed his wand and gathered up his strength. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry wasn't even sure if was able enough to cast that kind of curse. But because of anger and fury the words came out of his mouth and bright green flash exploded out of his wand. His wand started to sort of vibrate so he had to put his two hands to hold it. Voldemort was obviously ready for this so he whispered a spell under his breath and pointed it towards Harry. The bright green flash exploded into millions of pieces._

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley, almost jumped up from his bed in cold sweat. She had the same dream again…Ever since…last year the same dream has been occurring to her. The dream was always the same, the night Harry and The Dark Lord died. She was there and she saw everything happen in front of her. Voldemort had used her as bait to get Harry to Godric's Hollow. Ginny always tried to wake up from her dreams, but it's no use. It was as if she was trapped in it. 

"Are you okay Ginny?"  Andrea, her dorm mate, asked walking towards her. She walked towards Ginny's bed and sat beside her. 

Ginny snapped out of her trance and looked at Andrea, shaking the thought away. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine..Really." Ginny sat on her bed and tried to put a forced smile. 

"You don't look too good, Ginny. Maybe you shouldn't go to the game today." Andrea suggested gathering the books on the floor. Ginny was not only a team chaser but the Gyrffindor Qudditch team captain. 

She looked at Andrea as if she just said the craziest thing. "Are you crazy? Not go! We're against Slytherin and we _have_ to win the Quidditch cup!" Ginny seemed to have the same enthusiasm as Oliver Wood did towards Quidditch. She immediately jumped up from her bed and took got dressed in her robes. "I can't let the team down, just because I'm looking a little ill."

"Well, I was just saying..." Andrea finished off, obviously with a bit of disappointment on her tone. 

Ginny felt bad for snapping at Andrea like that. She just wanted the best for Ginny, that's all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that..." She paused and put to her robe on. "I can't let anyone down." Ginny managed a somewhat smile and left the dorm with a wave of goodbye to Andrea.

Ginny walked down to the common room and found it half-empty. It was a gloomy Saturday morning with the howling of the wind outside. She walked towards the window and saw drops of rain starting to fall. _Dammit, why did it have to rain today? Of all days! Today! _ She cursed under her breath and walked out the portrait hole to breakfast. While walking, she encountered Colin, obviously nervous because of the game too. Colin was one of their beaters while Dennis was the other one. 

"Ginny!" Colin squeaked. "Did you just wake up? Nasty weather for a game isn't it? Do you think they'll cancel the game? I don't think I'd play very good with this kind of weather." Colin did have the nervousness in his tone and Ginny even caught his hands trembling from his behind.

"No, I doubt that they'll cancel it. Don't worry Colin, it could be worst you know." Ginny gave a weak smile and a wink before leaving Colin , still nervous.  _I hope it gets better. _

At the Great Hall, both the Gryffindors and Slytherin sat at their tables with the feeling of tension all over the atmosphere. The Slytherins all suddenly huddled up to whisper as Ginny enters the Great Hall. She just gave them a glare and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. She tried to eat undisturbed, but Colin and Dennis kept coming back and disturbing her with their nervous comments about the game. ("I don't think I could play Ginny, I'm not feeling very well." Dennis said pretending to faint.) Ginny just shrugged them off with an encouraging pep talk. 

As she took a sip from her orange juice the Great Hall's door opened and a tall boy with black messy hair entered with a smirk on his face. It was no other than Tom Yorke, Slytherin's Seeker and Quidditch Captain. He was no doubt rather handsome but him being in Slytherin earned a reputation. He took a seat at the Slytherin table and was immediately crowded by ogling Slytherin girls. He gave Ginny a smirk while she gave him a glare. She went back to her breakfast and ignored the noise coming from the Slytherin table.

"I think he fancies you." Luna Lovegood, Ginny's rather off Ravenclaw friend, sat next to her holding a copy of The Quibbler. "He keeps staring at you and grinning." Luna ignored Ginny's shocked reaction instead she just opened The Quibbler calmly.

"Excuse me? Are you talking about that Big-Headed Tom over there?" Ginny sarcastically asked, putting her toast down.

"Yeah, just look at him now. He's staring at us...You." Luna started to read an article about a muggle befriending a lady troll at Russia. "Very interesting, these muggles are." 

Ginny quickly took a glance behind her and Tom was indeed looking at them. "He's probably trying to jinx the team so we'd forfeit." She said getting back to her food.

"Hmm...No, he fancies you. A lot." Ginny dropped her toast again and twitched. "Not that there's anything wrong. He's rather handsome you know. I don't know why he was put in Slytherin. He's pretty nice you know." Luna turned the page and looked at the pictures of the troll with the muggle on her shoulder. 

"I don't care if he's whatever! He doesn't fancy me!" Ginny exploded, turning red with anger.

"Well, if he doesn't you seem to." Luna turned the newspaper upside down to get a better view of the pictures.

Ginny has had enough. She slammed her hands on the table and left the Great Hall fuming with anger. Luna didn't seem to care or notice at all she just continued on reading. Tom, on the other hand, didn't take his eyes off Ginny as she stormed out of the room. "They fancy each other." Luna said non-chalantly to herself as she reads another article about Giants being sighted, having a party at the Himalayas.

_The nerve of her! Me fancy Tom? That's the most absurd thing! _Ginny was stomping her feet at the floor and nobody dared go near her, not even Peeves who purposefully took his stolen dung bombs elsewhere, when he saw Ginny fuming with anger. Ginny decided to spend the rest of the morning at the library trying to finish her Potions essay, 2 whole parchments on the Truth Potion. 

When it was about 3 she headed for the common room, dodging Colin and Dennis, grabbed her Firebolt 2003, which she won in a raffle, and headed for the locker room. The rest of the team got quickly dressed in their Quidditch robes and all paid attention as Ginny gave her pep talk. 

"Okay," Ginny paused dramatically. "I know that the weather doesn't seem to on our favor today," The wind outside howled loudly and the rain dropped harder on their roof. "But we have to try our best! It's just Slytherin, we can beat them. We have pure talent! And we _have_ to win the Quidditch cup this year!" There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the team. "Besides we can't just let Gryffindor's  winning streak end. We can't fail what....Harry," Everyone awkwardly bowed their heads. "Had put up for the team! Okay team, we are going to do our best out there and WIN!" Ginny led the rest of the Gryffindor team outside the Quidditch Pitch. The whole place looked worst. Even though the weather was really bad the tension between the two teams loomed all over the atmosphere. 

   "Shake hands!" Madam Hooch sneezed as he told Tom and Ginny to shake their hands. The rain poured harder, but Ginny ignore it and took Tom's hand and tried not to squeeze it. Tom gave her a sort of smile that looked as if he knew something that you didn't know. Ginny returned the smile with a scowl on her face.  They all got into their positions high up in the air. Ginny struggled to keep her broom from being blown by the wind. She looked down to Madam Hooch at the ground.

  "On the sound of my whistle!" Madam Hooch lifted her arm in the air and blew the whistle. The game began with Ginny's agile movement on snatching the quaffle. She held it tightly in her arms and flew as fast as she could towards the goal. The rain definitely was a problem because she could hardly see. She kept her mind in focus and avoided a bludger by an inch. Ginny saw Slytherin's Keeper and threw the quaffle in the goal post. 

"10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd roared as loud thundered echoed. "Slytherin in possesion, Derek passes to Emma...OH! Great play by the Creevey brothers. Emma is down and Gryffindor in possesion. Ginny passes to Euan to Andrew they shoot the quaffle...NO GOOD!" 

Ginny's brain was thumping in pain. A throbbing headache suddenly hit her. _No! Not now!!!_ Ginny tried to focus on the game, but the throbbing pain in her head was unbearable. She tried to speed up and get the quaffle but a bludger hit her broom sending her out of control. She grabbed onto the broom and tried to keep it in order. "It looks like Weasley is having some trouble with her broom!" The Gryffindor crowd all gasped in horror. "Oh NO! It looks like Yorke has spotted the snitch! Creevey tries to knock him down..NO GOOD!" Ginny looked up and saw that their seeker, Li is struggling to keep up with Tom. _C'mon! Don't fail me now!!!_ She gave her a broom a hard tug and it went back to normal but the headache was still killing her. 

"What's this?! Weasley is speeding towards Yorke fast....She's going to knock him down!" Ginny's mind was racing; she didn't know what to do anymore. She sped up towards Tom closing on the snitch. Li was knocked down by a bludger and was unconscious down at the wet ground. The rain poured harder but Ginny kept going faster. "OH NO! I CAN'T LOOK!" Tom obviously saw Ginny but that didn't stop him. He removed his other arm to reach for the snitch...BAM! Ginny crashed into him and he didn't even catch the snitch! They both started to fall down to the ground really fast. Ginny tried to grab on to his broom but it fell down already. Tom was able to reach for his broom and sped down to Ginny really fast and caught her. 

"Get off me!" It was Ginny's last words before she fainted into Tom's arms.

----

O.o Forgive me if it sucks, I haven't written for such a long time! Well, r/r ^^;;;. Anyway, I made up some names for Gryffindor students and some were the less-recognized Hogwarts students from ^^.


End file.
